Manual or motorized means for opening cans have been in use for many years, yet, there is a tendency that with extended use, the circular blades of such means become dull and fail to cut through the edges of metal cans. Finding a replacement for such blades may cause a problem especially with older can opener models because of unavailability or obsolescense, yet, all other parts of the can opener may be in good working order. Furthermore, the blades generally used on a can opener seem to fail to cut as efficiently and deeply as desired; the instant blade allows a deep and thorough cut through the can tops including around the relatively sharp corners of square or rectangular designed can tops such as found, for instance, with sardine cans.
Typical approaches to can openers and blades therefor are represented by the following references of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,991 (Landry) teaches a can opener including, among other things, a cutter wheel whose cutting edge is formed by slanted sides; nowhere is there any indication that the cutter wheel is usuable in other than the can opener of this reference. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,307 (Landry) discloses a can opener cutter assembly which uses a cutter wheel similar to that described in the above reference. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,952 (Sundell) is concerned with a can opener which includes a double conical cutter wheel, and there is no mention of adaptability of said cutter wheel to other can openers. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,117 (Landry) describes a can opener and cutter assembly wherein the cutter wheel's edge is obtained by double slanted sides; no mention is made of adaptability means for other can openers.